Pokemon Periot
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: This is the idea for a new pokemon game I came up with and fanfic that goes with it. Tell me if you like it and would actually play it if it ever really came out. Read and Review PLEASE! mentions of AshxMisty! Send me OCs PLEASE!
1. Idea

Hey all! This is HookedOnAvatar011! I'm coming to y'all today to talk about a new pokemon game that I've come up with. Since I doubt I'll ever actually get it made it a game, I'm just going to tell you about it and then right a fanfic about it.

Okay, so this game is a lot different from other pokemon games. For one thing, the main objective in the game isn't to win the pokemon league. The hero is actually a delegate from Central Island who was asked to befriend the other delegates. Of course, there are still gyms and the only way to meet the other delegates and befriend them is to win.

Also, to befriend someone you have to talk to them (whether it's over the phone like on Pokemon Silver) or give them gifts (whether in person or by mail). There are a few characters is the game that can be bachelorettes or bachelors to add romance to the game. I guess my game is kind of a hybrid between Harvest Moon and pokemon that way, but it's mainly pokemon.

It's set in the Ingo Region, which is actually a set of five islands. The middle island is called Central Island. This is where the hero lives and begins his/her journey. If you choose a boy, your name is Youta (or in the American version it'd probably be something like Topaz) and if you choose a girl, your name is Honoka (or maybe Gem in America). Just like in other games you can change your name to whatever you like.

Next-door is your rival/ best friend who is the son/daughter of the resident professor. You two are always competing and trying to one-up the other, but you usually seem to win. Even still, to two of you remain best friends. This kid is actually the character you didn't choose in the beginning. If you're a girl, this kid will be Youta, and if you're a boy, it's Honoka. They both have different personalities. If your rival is Youta he is kind of quiet but very smart and very straightforward. If your rival is Honoka, she is hyper and a little annoying at times but she is very passionate about everything she does. If you get either of these up to 5000 friend points they become a possible love interest.

Anyway, also living on Central Island is Professor Oak, who is actually Gary Oak and is the father of your rival. He's a little mean at times and very blunt about what you're doing wrong, but he's very passionate about pokemon. In the beginning, he gives a choice between three pokemon. An oddish, a poliwag, and a cyndaquil. The one your rival chooses is the one with the exact opposite element as yours. Yours= oddish, Rivals= cyndaquil.

Anyway, living with Oak, is Akira Ketchum, son of a renowned pokemon master. It'll never be revealed in the game who his mother actually is, but here's a hint. She's gym leader and likes water pokemon. Plus Akira has orange hair, so it's kind of implied. Akira is living with Oak because he wants to hone his pokemon training 'gifts' and doesn't feel like he can do that living with a father who talks to his Pikachu over the phone as if he can actually understand him. He's kind of full of himself and doesn't get why people would want to become best friends with their pokemon, but he learns along the way. He shows up a lot demanding pokemon battles and the farther along you get, the more humble he gets. If you choose a girl, and get Akira up to 8000 friend ship points he can become a bachelor.

The villain in this game is the notorious Team Chaos. They are against the Summit taking place and are out to destroy to whole thing by targeting the delegates. That's also part of your job. You have to fight the assassins from Team Chaos and protect the delegates.

You meet up with Akira, your rival, and grunts of Team Chaos at various times in the game where they challenge you to matches. Akira gets the extra pokemon that you and your rival didn't pick.

Anyway, after you get your pokemon at the beginning, you fight your rival and then travel to the only other town on the very small island to board a boat and get stopped by Akira, who you've only seen around town a few times, and he challenges you to a battle. Whether you win or lose, he rants about his mighty powers as a trainer and then when he's done you get on the boat and travel to Fire Island.

Just because it's called Fire Island, doesn't mean that all the gyms leaders use fire pokemon. One this island there are three gyms. You have to defeat Kyron in the first gym to meet his daughter Sarai, the Fire Nation delegate. She is gorgeous but really down to earth. She's not a trainer but prefers to spend all her time dressing up her pokemon for contests. If you're a boy, and get her up to 5000 friends points, she becomes a romantic interest.

After you defeat all three leaders on that island, you catch a boat to Water Island. Water Island has five gym leaders and is the biggest island of them all. You meet Hina, the Water Island delegate, but she refuses to even talk to you until you have at least two Water Island badges. She's kind of snobby but is a very strong pokemon trainer and you have to beat her to get the HM surf, which you're going to need because after that, you find out that the boat is broken. To use the HM surf you need a badge from Jericho, the last leader on Water Island.

Hina cannot become a bachelorette, however much you want her to, but if you're a girl and get him up to 8000 friend points, Jericho can become a bachelor.

Anyway, after that, you surf to Earth Island, which has three gyms. The delegate from Earth Island is actually the first gym leader you come across, Haruto. After you beat him, he invites you to his house for dinner where you meet his two sisters, Kaori and Kaoru. If you ever want him to agree with you when you finally go to the Summit, you have to befriend them. If you're a boy and get either of the twins up to 5000 friend points, they can become bachelorettes.

Next, you take a plane to Air Island, which is actually an island that floats in the clouds, and has four gyms. The Air Island delegate is blind boy who uses a pigdeot on a leash to guide him places. You don't have to beat anyone just to talk to him and he's actually the easiest to get along with and befriend. But, he has a bit of a mean streak and refuses to give you the ticket to get back to ground level until you defeat all the gym leaders. If you can get him up to 7000 friendship points he becomes a bachelor.

After Air Island, you travel back to Central Island and meet up with Oak. He takes you back towards the lake that had been guarded by dogs if you had tried to go in earlier in the game, and you find all the delegates are meeting lakeside.

This is the Summit.

You're given a variety of problems going on in the pokemon world and you can choose whichever side you want to be on. It's your job to convince the other delegates that your side is the right one. The better friends you are, the easier it is to persuade them. You have to get them all to agree with you nine out of ten times for the game to progress. If they don't, then afterwards, go back and better befriend the ones that disagreed and try again.

After you get them to agree with you nine out of ten times, Team Chaos attacks you all! The group is taken into the forest and you're separated from them back at the lake. So, you have to fight grunt after grunt as you make your way through the forest to meet up with the two generals. You have a doubles match against them. If you lose, you're sent back to the last pokemon center you were at but if you win they rant about how the Summit is just a way to conform to the man (They're evil hippies) and then run off, letting you rescue the delegates.

After the Summit you have a chance to take on the Elite Four at the Pokemon League. But before that, you will approached by the different bachelors (if you're a girl) or bachelorettes (if you're a boy) with friendship points over 10000 and asked to pick one. The one you pick becomes your boyfriend/girlfriend and travels with you as you make your way from Ingo to take on the Elite Four in Kyoto, because Ingo doesn't yet have an Elite Four of their own. During this time in Kyoto, when your boy/girlfriend is with you, most of the battles you get will be doubles, but there will be a few where either you or your partner will be challenged alone.

While in Kyoto, you can choose to take on the different gyms there on your way to the Pokemon League if you want, but you can also choose not to.

As with the other pokemon games, catching all the different pokemon is one of the side goals.

Pokemon battles and contests are the exact same as all the other games. There's really nothing in those that you can change. I pretty much just took the standard pokemon game and added a plot to it. Tell me if you like it and if it sounds like something that you'd actually play. I'll get the fanfic about it up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~POKEMON: PERIOT ADDITION~~~

~~~The Fanfiction~~~

"Honoka! Get up!" My mother exclaimed as she ran into my room. "You got your letter!"

She threw the letter in my face as I got up slowly, groaning all the way. "What letter?" I asked sleepily.

"The letter from the Summit!"

I quickly grabbed the letter from where it had fallen in my lap and ripped it open excitedly, all tiredness completely forgotten. I ran my eyes over it jumped up to stand on my bed and cheered. "I made it! I'm the Central Island delegate!"

* * *

I knocked on my best friend Youta's door and he opened it a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes and trying to hold back a yawn. "What could you possibly want at five o' clock in the mourning, Honoka?"

Now, I'm not one of those girls who are completely oblivious to their best guy friend's good looks. Youta was one of the most beautiful guys I'd ever seen. A regular Leonardo Decaprio. His face was neatly, and softly defined in all the right places and his light brown hair was messy from bed head. His bright blue eyes blinked at me sleepily.

I just grinned at him. "Hey, Youta! I just got my letter from the Summit! I'm the delegate!"

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for telling me. Now I don't have to bother opening my letter from the Summit that's sitting over there on the counter. I don't see why you're so excited. We were the only two from Central Island that even applied, which means that I'm the only person that you beat."

"Youta? Who's that at the door?" I heard his father's voice call from inside.

"Hi, Mr. Oak," I called over Youta's shoulder, causing my friend to hold his ear in pain.

Mr. Gary Oak peeked out from behind his son and glared at me slightly. "Honoka, I like you and all, but you're too much of a morning person for my house."

"Sorry, Mr. Oak," I said sheepishly. "I just wanted to tell Youta that I'd made it into the Summit. They also told me that since I'm the most friendly of the delegates, it might be a good idea to go and befriend the others, so I get to travel to Fire Island, Water Island, Earth Island, and Air Island, all expenses paid! And since Youta was going to start his pokemon journey soon, I thought that we could go together."

Youta opened his mouth, but his father interrupted. "Sorry, Honoka. I think it would be better if the two of you went separately. A pokemon journey can take a long time and there isn't much time until the Summit, so it may slow you down. And I also don't want Youta to get distracted."

I thought about it, and then nodded. "That makes sense. Oh well, I guess I'll go on my own."

"Are you stupid?" Youta exclaimed. "It's dangerous out there without a pokemon. I still haven't gotten mine from the lab yet."

"Oh. Then where can I get one?"

Mr. Oak looked thoughtful. "Well, I've got some extra starter pokemon back at the lab. Why don't the two of you come to my lab later today? Like around lunch time."

Youta and I nodded. I grinned. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Oak! I'll be there! See you two later then!" I ran off back towards my house next door.

* * *

The wait for lunchtime was longer than I thought it would be and I was bouncing on the balls of my feet the whole time. "Come on, come on…" I muttered over and over again. My mother was used to my antics so she was sitting calmly on the couch reading her magazine.

The clock stuck twelve and I was off. I ran through the town, passed Youta's house and passed the hotel and passed some other houses until I reached the lab. I stopped out front and took a deep breath to calm myself, then walked inside.

Mr. Oak and Youta were already inside waiting for me, so I walked up to them and stood by my friend. In front of us was a table with three poke' balls on it.

"Hello, Honoka," Mr. Oak said looking up from a device in his hand. "I was just talking with Youta about maybe giving you two the newest version of the Pokedex to take with you. What do you think?"

"What's a Pokedex?"

"It's a device that records the information of all the pokemon you encounter. If you fill it all the way up, I can give you a prize. This new version also acts a phone and keeps track of badges your earn, which you probably won't need because you're just going to talk to delegate, but having a Pokedex would still be useful to you."

"Alright. That sound cool. What's with these three poke' balls?"

"Well, I'm going to let you two choose from three pokemon to take with you. The one on the right is an oddish, the one in the middle is a poliwag, and the one on the left is cyndaquil. Ladies first, Honoka."

"Hey!" Youta exclaimed. "What about me?"

His father and I ignored him. I thought hard about my choice, but in the end I decided to just spin around until I got dizzy and grab the nearest poke' ball with my eyes closed. I held my head as I looked closely at the poke' ball I'd picked. "Which one did I get?" I asked.

Youta rolled his eyes. "What a way to make a decision. You picked the poliwag."

I grinned and held the poke' ball close to my chest. "Cool!"

"Then I'll take the oddish," Youta said, picking it up and looking at it for a second. He looked up at the other ball. "What's going to happen to the cyndaquil?" He asked.

Mr. Oak didn't even look up from the bag he was rooting through. "I'll probably give it to my new assistant."

"Assistant?" Youta asked.

"You know him, Youta. Akira Ketchum."

"Oh… him," Youta said, sighing. "Well, don't expect me to visit often while he's here."

"Why?" I asked him. "Do you not like him?"

"He's full of himself to the point it's sickening," Youta told me.

"Well," Mr. Oak said as he pulled to red devices out of his bag and handed them to us. "Not visiting me won't stop you from seeing him. I'll be sending him out all over the region to catch pokemon for me. You might run into him sometime."

Youta groaned. "Why, dad?"

"Well, I don't want to be stuck here with him all the time either and I can't very well leave the lab to him. Now you guys should go ahead and shove off. Say goodbye to your mothers before you leave. They'll be worried while you're gone."

I nodded and started leave behind Youta. "Bye, Mr. Oak."

He waved his hand lazily as he sat down behind his desk. "Smell ya later, Honoka."

* * *

"Mom!" I called as I ran inside and grabbed my bag off the couch. "I'm leaving now!"

"Honey, wait!" She called as she ran down the stairs. She threw her arms around me. "Oh! I can't believe my little baby is all grown up and about to leave Central Island! Call me everyday."

"Yes, mom… Can I go now?"

"Wait, I got you a present." She walked to the other side of the room and handed me a pair of shoes. "These are running shoes. The ones you're in aren't very good for running and I don't want you to have to buy a new pair of shoes after you wear those out."

I smiled and took them from her hand to put them on. "Thanks mom. I'll visit. I promise."

She nodded and got a little teary eyed. "Oh, just go dear. Don't pay attention to me. I'm happy for you."

I smiled and hugged her one last time before leaving. "Bye mom!"

And then I was out on my own.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter of Pokemon Periot! I hope you like it! On my profile is a link to what the case cover would look like. I know it's kind of crude but I haven't got that great of an art application on my computer._


	3. AN

AN: Thanks to TeamRocketDiva, I've decided to accept OCs! If you have an OC to send to me please do! And if you have any suggestions for the game or the fanfiction just PM me. Also, at the end where Honoka gets approached by the bachelors after saving the delegates I'm gonna let you guys vote on who she should pick! This is gonna be a very reader-involved story!


	4. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you to A Half-Empty Glass for Magden! Tell me if I wrote her correctly. If I didn't, I can edit her.** _

* * *

I was walking towards the road the leads towards Hioto, which is the only town on Central Island other than my town of Ginti. I heard a growl and looked over towards the road that led to Lake Trak. There was a pack of Houndoors guarding the entrance where their babies were learning to walk. A mother Houndoor was probably the most vicious thing on the planet, so I quickly backed away.

"Honoka! Honoka!" I looked back and saw Youta running towards me.

"What's up, Youta?" I asked, stopping so he could catch up.

He caught his breath quickly. "Before we separate, I want a battle."

"Okay! Sounds fun!" I walked a few feet in away form him then turned to face him. "Let's go! Go Poliwag!" I yelled, tossing my ball in the air. The ball cracked open and a bright light shone from inside and then a bright blue poliwag appeared in front of me.

Youta nodded and tossed up his poke' ball and an oddish appeared. "Go Odd Ball!"

I giggled and shook my head. "You named your oddish Odd Ball?"

He blushed and glared at me. "It was my mom's idea and I couldn't say no to her after I suddenly springed leaving on my journey on her like that."

I just laughed some more before getting control of myself. "Alright, let's go. Poliwag! Tackle!"

Poliwag's eyes narrowed as she leaped at Odd Ball.

"Odd Ball! Dodge it!"

Odd Ball managed to dodge Poliwag's attack, but Poliwag turned on her heel and caught him off guard when he was landing. Odd Ball flew through the air and hit a tree before tumbling to the ground, K..

"Alright! Go Poliwag!" I said running up to her, holding my hand out for a high five. She looked at me oddly before turning around and walking away. "Huh? Poliwag! I'm your new trainer!" She just kept walking, so I called her back into her poke' ball. "Danggit. She doesn't acknowledge me yet."

"Honoka." I turned around and saw Youta walking up to me with his poke' ball in his hand. "That was a good battle. I look forward to battle you again once we both get stronger."

I grinned. "Why so formal? We're best friends, Youta. You don't have to be like that."

He shook his head. "No. Until I finally beat you, or you prove to me that I have no chance in ever beating you, we're rivals from here on out."

I pouted. "But Youtaaaaa!" I whined.

His eyebrow ticked. "You make it hard to be stoic when you're like that! I'm serious. It's not like I hate you or anything and I don't want to stop being your friend, but I'm going to beat you. You've beaten me at everything since we were in diapers, Honoka, but not any more. I'll see you later."

Then he walked away. I smiled at his back. "Alright! Be sure to call me!" I could hear him mumbling to himself as he disappeared over the hill. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "What is with that boy lately?"

* * *

I reached Hioto with little incident, only running into a wild pokemon twice and whooping both their butts. Hioto was a quaint little town with, like, five houses, a hotel, and a PokeMart. There were only about ten people living in this whole town. On the far side of the town I caught sight of two ships, both obviously heading to Fire Island, but one of them was going to stop at a small island off the coast of it that had the biggest department store in Ingo. I could see Youta's big brown head getting on that ship, so I figured he was stocking up for his journey.

I didn't really need to, so I started heading for the other ship that went straight to Fire Island.

"Hey! You're that kid that Gary told me about, right?"

I looked behind me and saw a boy about my age with bright orange hair and blue eyes. He would have been really hot if it wasn't for the conceited smirk on his lips. "Gary? As is Mr. Oak?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I met with him earlier and he's sending me to Water Island to catch some pokemon. He told me that I might run into wither you or Youta. I'm Akira Ketchum. My father is a renowned Pokemon Master. I've come here to hone my immense skill."

I raised an eyebrow. "If your father's so great, why not train with him?"

"Because my father is insane. He thinks he can understand what is Pikachu is saying and vice versa. Besides, I don't see why people should become such good friends with their pokemon. In a job, you don't become best friends with your underlings, do you?"

I glared at him. "You're a sad, strange little man."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh really? Why don't you battle me to see who's right?"

"There wouldn't be a point. We both just got our pokemon so we haven't gotten a chance to raise them yet."

"Battle me anyway."

I sighed. "Fine. Go, Poliwag!"

*******************

I lost.

My Poliwag, a water pokemon, lost to a Cyndaquil, a fire pokemon.

Akira smirked at me. "Well, well. Who's right now?"

"Not you. I told you earlier that it wouldn't matter who won because we haven't raised our pokemon yet."

"Fine then. Meet me on Water Island, and we'll battle again. Then we'll see who's right. I am going to be the ultimate Pokemon Master!"

I rolled my eyes as he walked away, and then carried Poliwag towards the hotel. I walked over to the Pokemon Center counter near the back and then waited for her to be healed before finally loading onto the boat.

A sailor helped me to find my way to my cabin and I set my bag down before going off to explore the ship.

As soon as I left the cabin, one thing caught my eyes.

A girl. She was leaning on the wall across from my room and looking at me with a raised eyebrow as a candy cigarette hung from her lips. "You Honoka?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"My name is Magden Aerro (**A Half-Empty Glass****'s OC**). I was asked to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"By who?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, but he's paying me. Kind of tall. Blonde. Has weird bright red eyes."

"I don't know anyone who looks like that. Sorry, but if you'll excuse me…" I turned and started walking down the hall, but I could hear her footsteps behind me. "Why are you following me?"

"When I start a job, I get it done, so you're stuck with me until you reach Water Island. That's how long he paid me for."

"What are you, a mercenary?"

"No. I'm just a normal trainer, but I needed some cash. Now could you stop asking questions? I don't like talking this much."

I sighed and decided to just lose her later. I was hungry and on a mission for some food, so nothing was going to distract me. I got some food at the cafeteria on the ship and sat down at a table, just for Magden to sit across from me.

I sighed and chose to ignore her presence for the moment as I let Poliwag out of her poke' ball. She jumped up on the bench behind me and let me feed her some of the pokefood I'd bought back in town.

"There you go, Poliwag." She ignored me and continued eating.

Magden smiled as she took out three of her own poke' balls to let her pokemon out. "Your Poliwag doesn't seem to like you too much."

"Well, I just got her, today. I know I can't expect her to like me right away."

Her pokemon began to appear beside her. A feraligater, a skarmory, and a breloom. They all smiled widely at her as they climbed up in the bench.

"I've had mine for about half a year. They trust me completely. The five gym badges I have don't hurt either."

"I'm not going after gyms badges. I'm a delegate from Central Island and am going to the Summit. I'm going to the different islands to meet the other delegates."

She nodded and tossed some of her bright orange hair out of her dark toned face. "Cool. But if you're going to make it there, you'll need your pokemon to trust you."

I didn't answer, but I knew she was right. You couldn't get anywhere in the pokemon world without a trusting partner. Poliwag continued to ignore me as she ate her pokefood.

"Maybe a few gym badges wouldn't hurt," I said, looking up at my new companion, but she was too busy talking animatedly with her pokemon.


End file.
